


Blaine Warbler, You Are An Idiot

by ArtemisStark



Series: Blainchel/Anderberry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry, Berritana friendship, Blainchel - Freeform, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Puckleberry Friendship, Sory - Freeform, blaine's an idiot, brittana, puppies !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Glee gang decide to go to the mall. The girls go to clothing stores, the guys go to the pet store. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Warbler, You Are An Idiot

"Aye Blaine! Come check this out!" Blaine sighs and walks over to Puck and Finn, Rory close behind.

"What's up?"

"The dogs look just like you two!" Blaine furrows his eyebrows and peeks into the cage that the taller boys are kneeling by. Inside are 2 Pomeranians, both with black hair, but one has these hazel eyes, and the other has blue eyes.

Then the one with the hazel eyes runs up to him and licks his hand through a hole and his heart melts.

30 minutes later the boys walk out with the two puppies, and a number of toys and treats. "Berry's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

Blaine sighs again, looking at the tiny puppy in his arms,"I know. But-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before his girlfriend, followed by her best friends, Santana and Brittany, and Rorys girlfriend, Sugar, run up squealing.

"Blainey Days! Look at this bow tie I got you and what is _that_?" Blaine gets this sheepish smile on his face, nuzzling his nose into the dogs fur.

"'S a puppy." He mummers, sounding like a 5 year old. He glances up and sees Rachel stare at him for a minute, before turning to Puck.

"Noah Puckerman! I thought I told you to watch him!"

Puck held his hands up in defense,"No, you said not to let him do something stupid."

Rachel dropped her bags and flew at the boy, slapping his arms,"THAT IS STUPID YOU IDIOT!"

Puck laughed, grabbing her arms and holding her away,"Woah, babe. Did you even look at the puppy?"

Rachel looked over at her boyfriend, who was whispering comforting words to the tiny dog. Sugar was gushing over Rory's puppy, deciding on the name 'Money' and kissing her boyfriends cheek every 5 seconds.

Rachel walked back over to Blaine, rubbing his arm,"Can I hold him?" Blaine's face lit up, which caused her to smile, and he gently handed the puppy over.

"Hey, little guy! I guess you are pretty cute." The puppy licked her face in thanks. "What's his name?"

Blaine shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets,"I was gonna let you pick."

Rachel stared at the puppy, then at Blaine, then at Puck. "Noah Anderson, for my 2 favorite guys."

Puck and Blaine threw an arm over her shoulders," _Awww!_ " They cooed in synchronization, kissing her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off me." She giggled, shoving them away.

"Come on B, let's get this little guy home." Santana smirked, pulling the puppy into her arms. "Blaine Warbler, you are an **idiot**."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if you don't like Blainchel/Anderberry but I love it so >:). Anywho, you know the drill, drop any suggestions in the comments :) Love all of you! :*


End file.
